


Is this how it's supposed to be? [授翻]

by RSGS



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: Dominic不敢看恐怖電影，但Colson愛死了。當Dominic最後還是被嚇到，Colson只好盡他所能地安撫他。也許Colson早就知道這會發生，也許他是故意的。
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Is this how it's supposed to be? [授翻]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is this how it's supposed to be?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492861) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

"Bro，你真應該看看這部電影。相信我，真的超棒。你會他媽的一個禮拜都睡不著！"Colson抓著DVD跳來跳去。  
Dominic搖搖頭。

"Colson，我不知道你是怎樣，但我十分享受我的睡眠時間。為什麼我們不看點動作片或什麼的（somefing）就好？"Colson對於Dominic神奇的發音笑了起來，那個缺乏th的口音。

"come on，man，相信我，你會喜歡的。"說服Dominic花了一點時間，但他還是答應了。  
他們兩個拿著影帶離開了店家，還帶上足夠的糖果，能讓他們沉迷好幾天。

他們安頓好準備開始觀看。Colson岔開他的腳，手臂伸出沙發掛在後面。Dominic把腿盤起，頭靠在手上。電影完全沒有Colson描述的一半可怕，他抱怨，但只收到"再等等"的急切回復。

電影又持續了十分鐘，第一個jump scare嚇得Dominic措手不及。他突然坐直，膝蓋收進胸前。Colson一邊嘲笑他朋友的驚慌，一邊拍拍他的背，後面接的一句"我告訴過你了"倒是沒那麼討喜了。

下一個場景直接讓Dominic埋進Colson的手臂裡。"我告訴過你了，我不喜歡恐怖片！為什麼有那麼多血？人類的身體裡真的有那麼多血嗎？"  
Colson把他圈進一個友好的懷抱，調皮地道著歉，並保證會保護他。  
Dominic有五分鐘沒有換姿勢，當他終於動了為的是要把自己卡進Colson的手臂裡更深。他在聽到每一個聲響的時候都把頭轉離螢幕，整個身體都在顫抖。  
Colson意識到對於他朋友來說這怎樣都不可能是一個愉快的經驗了，於是他關掉電視。

Dominic坐好，但看起來被嚇壞了。他沒有移出Colson手臂的範圍，依然在他的圈圈裡。

"我今晚甚至沒法閉眼了兄弟。"  
Colson充滿歉意的點點頭。

"你可以睡在我的床上，如果你想的話。我可以讓你睡在靠牆那邊。"  
Dominic通常會拒絕，他不想這樣委屈他的朋友，但Colson讓他感到安全。這是他現在非常需要的。  
他們洗漱，Colson脫掉衣物剩一件四角褲，Dominic仍然穿著襯衫。他們爬進臥鋪裡，馬上感到了睡意。  
Colson把他的手環上他朋友，把他拉得離自己更近一點，就好像本能一樣。

"謝謝你，Kells。"

"別說了。"Colson笑著並把他抱得更緊一些。.  
他們互道了一個充滿睡意的晚安，然後在不知不覺中醒來，發現彼此糾纏在彼此的四肢中。Dominic解開自己，但仍讓他們離的夠近。他已經不怕了，但他依舊感到非常安心。  
Colson收緊他的手，讓他們之間沒有任何距離。Dominic沒有推開。

"Colson，我們需要趕快起床。"  
Colson含含糊糊的哼聲回應他，轉頭把臉埋進枕頭裡。

"再幾分鐘就好。"

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然我覺得應該是反過來（ㄅ  
但還是可可愛愛


End file.
